


Scars

by elldrith



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mentions of self harm, sweet and spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: Chisato has scars.Aya doesn't mind.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago which is why its probably sounds diffrent to my current writing style  
> all my angsty chisato hcs r coming back to me nn

Chisato had always kept her scars hidden away from the world. The ones from getting scolded by adults that infected her dreams at night as a child; the ones she had gotten when starting to take PasuPare lessons seriously, that she would deny no matter how many times the others had asked why she had a slight limp; and especially the ones she had inflicted on herself, after being abandoned by her “friends” after they discovered she couldn't introduce them to celebrities, or show them around the studio, or help them get famous like her. After they discovered that her parents were the ones who had all the influence.

And, for the first time, she was bearing her scars to someone – Maruyama Aya, the self-proclaimed “love of her life” (after much insistence from Eve, mind you), who was currently kneeling in front of Chisato, giving her a burning hot gaze.

They were having an evening in, both tired out from their hectic daily lives. Curled up together on the sofa, in the dim lighting of two apple and cinnamon scented candles (“perfect for Christmastime,” Aya had said), oblivious to the cold seeping through the windows. Aya's gentle kisses became a little heated, resulting in Chisato being left in nothing but her underwear with a blanket draped across her shoulders, and Aya coaxing her knees apart slightly as she kissed her knees.

Aya could clearly see the scars littered across the inside of Chisato's thighs, even in the low light the pink blotches stood out against her pale legs. However, contrary to Chisato's expectations, Aya only glanced at them briefly before returning her gaze to Chisato's.

“Chisato-chan,” she started quietly, as if to not shatter the gentle atmosphere, “you're so beautiful.” Chisato could feel her heart speed up. She had been told she was beautiful many times; by her parents; by the adults she worked with; by her classmates at school; even Aya herself had said it before, but Chisato had never got so worked up about it before. It was surprisingly pleasant.

Aya began to kiss up the inside of her right leg. She pressed her lips to the individual scars she could see, and left a sticky trail of saliva and lip gloss as worked further up Chisato's thigh. As she reached the top of her thigh, Chisato could feel the heat radiating off of her face, and noticed a red equally spread across Aya's face as well as she began back down at the start of her left thigh. She gave it the same treatment, peppering gentle kisses across each of Chisato's scars. Once she reached the top, Aya leaned backed slightly, giving Chisato a hooded gaze.

“Aya-chan,” Chisato whispered as she grabbed Aya's forearms, and pulled her up onto the sofa. Aya leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her lips. It had started soft, but Aya pressed into it firmly, wrapping her fingers in Chisato's blonde hair. The feel of Aya's wet tongue against Chisato's lip reminded Chisato of Aya's gentle treatment of her legs just earlier, and caused her to press her legs together at the memory. Aya gently bit down on Chisato's lower lip, as Chisato ran her hand down Aya's chest. Aya pulled away with a quiet gasp.

She leant forwards, and whispered in Chisato's ear: “Chisato-chan, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> embarrasing but i didnt want this to just stay in my docs.... hope u enjoyed


End file.
